After the Confession
by fyrcrkr7475
Summary: Missing scene from Attached. Jean Luc's perspective and musings. The characters are Paramounts. The musings are mine.
It never ceases to amaze me how still the air can be in the small hours of the morning. No matter what planet you are on. It is something I miss at times. When you are on a spaceship, there is always some sort of noise to lull you to sleep. However, in this stillness, sleep eludes me.

Or could it be her? Her fragrance, the sound of her breathing, or her random thoughts invading my mind. It has always been her, but now...

I can tell she is not asleep as her thoughts are changing wildly, as if she is trying to avoid an inner conflict. There are thoughts of Wesley, an experiment she is running in the Bio-Lab, her Nana, the next play she might try to rope me into and her next shift in command of the Bridge.

They are all the things I find amazing about her. Her zest for life and how when she puts her mind to something, she is unstoppable.

These are the thoughts that lull me to sleep.

As I wake, there is an unfamiliar weight on my chest and warmth that only covers one side. Concentrating, the visions of the last few hours return and I realize who the source of the warmth is, she must have moved closer as it got colder during the night. I have dreamt of this moment for as long as can remember. The two of us in each other's arms, her head on my shoulder while her beautiful locks tickle my cheek. While I know that the weight of her on my left side should be evidence that this is real I do not dare open my eyes as it could vanish in any moment.

I can tell she is waking as her thoughts have become somewhat rattled. Struggling to remember where she is, while digging herself further into my side to fight the morning chill. The moan that escapes her lips is enough for me to wrap my arms tighter around her slim frame.

Suddenly there is a gasp in my ear and she breaks out of my arms. If I open my eyes, will I see the look of apology on her face I sense in her mind, or will the doctor's mask be there. Sighing I sit up and slowly turn to her to find her already standing and straightening herself trying to pretend she just didn't find herself in my arms.

"I'm sorry Jean Luc. I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright Beverly. It was cold." I say waving her off in hopes of putting her at ease and hoping she does not sense my disappointment.

Standing I survey our surroundings now they are visible in the morning sun. Glancing I see the fire had gone out and smile slightly at the symbolism. Lost in my thoughts I did not sense Beverly move to stand beside me until I felt her hand slip into mine. I turn to face her trying to filter through her thoughts and feelings. There are so many I am not sure which are hers and which are mine.

"Stop thinking and just act for once." I think to myself, which earns me a smile.

Lifting my free hand to her cheek, I brush her bottom lip with my thumb. Even more velvety soft as I imagined. As her lips part I can feel her pulse quicken through are entwined fingers. She closes her eyes in anticipation and I am not one to disappoint.

"I don't want to be just friends anymore Jean Luc. " I hear her say. Gently I press my lips to hers and there are no more thoughts from either of us.

I remove my hand from her cheek and tangle it in her hair to bring her closer to deepen the kiss. As our tongues dance over each other, Beverly lets out a soft whimper. None of the sensations that I have experienced in my lifetime will never compare to this moment.

The moment is broken when there is a loud crack from behind and a boulder explodes. Jumping into command mode, I push Beverly behind a nearby bush and we both look for a way to escape. Nodding in unison, we start down the hill at the safest pace and do not stop until we think we are clear.

Stopping to catch our breath, Beverly hands me the tricorder and I quickly survey the area, comparing it the map. Finding our location, I am relieved that we are not far from the border. As I start to point, the direction Beverly is already nodding her head in agreement. Another round of phaser fire passes close by and we narrowly escape.

Coming up and around the bend, we reach the force field.

"I think I can use the tricorder to set up a multiphase pulse that should weaken the force field enough to let us through." Beverly relays.

"No, no the modulation frequency is in the upper harmonic range."

"Right."

"They're coming." I alarm her.

"I'm working as fast as I can." She says. Although I sense her mind concentrating, I also hear the fear and anxiousness that laced in her consciousness. Or perhaps she is just mirroring my feelings. At this point is too difficult to separate our senses.

As I am looking around to find another possible route, I am too distracted to realize Beverly has broken through the force field and before I know it, I am staring back at her from the other side.

" _Beverly, what have you done?"_

" _I'll be okay Jean Luc, get back to the ship."_

" _I'm not leaving without you Bev…"_

Rematerializing on the tranporter pad, a sense of relief washes over me. I am torn between yelling at Beverly or throwing caution to the wind and embracing her. Forgetting for a moment that we are still linked, I see her blush and shake her head, "We have an audience Jean Luc."

"Huh? Oh!"

"Welcome back, Captain. Doctor Crusher."


End file.
